Life Beforeand After
by KittenPippa
Summary: see the summary of mi other story new, sorry for the mix up!
1. Chapter 1

Florence, Italy.

The sky is the most pure shade of deep blue as the sky darkens. Tonight, there is no spill of colors across the night sky. My older sister, Lilith calls. ''Geneva, come in and help with the laundry already!'' I had been reclining on the roof. I slid down to the window in silence and climbed through the painless frame. It had come out before I was born. Going to Lilith, I get a feeling in my stomach, the kind that makes you feel like you could run forever and then more. When the breeze in the launder room caught my nostrils, I jolted like a horse a tad too eager to race. Lilith shoved a small bundle for the ''usual'' and I begin to scrub with the lilac scented soap. My mother adores flowers, so much that she bothers to name her daughters after them before she runs off with a more ''attractive young man'' were her words to father as she left. Lilith was my grandmother's name, little Rose and Blossom, the twins were mothers favorite flowers. Blossom was going to be Pear Blossom, but it ''would not do'' said my father. I giggled when she was bloody with the baby in the birthing room and she nuzzled her little head and said firmly, ''Her name is Blossom.'' I had been making these relavations while mindlessly scrubbing on the washing board. Lilith had put the twins in bed. Father would, as usual, stumble into the house with blood shot eyes early in the morning and have one of us fix him a bath. That's about when I decided to have some enjoyment to my typicly dreary life. The laundry being done, I climbed up to the veranda, and slipped through the stone window,

Into the night.


	2. Chapter 2 life before and after

I slipped down the ivy line that curled up to the windowsill. I was used to the short climb, I knew where all the crannies were to slip your feet in. _Thud._ As soon as I hit the ground I was running off into the alley. I explored until I reached my ''balcony''. It was the end of an alley that had a 50 brick-high fall. On evenings like this, I would pretend that I was a princess on an island full of wonderous things- spices, rugs, ostrich feathers… _crunch. What was that? _I thought. _Yes, I defiantly heard a footstep on the cobblestones. _Then, a voice called out, '' Look whata I gotz me here! Hey, pretty girl!'' The voice was amused. I tried to be still, and make myself small, but that was inpossible with my predicament on the balcony. Two shallow breaths. In, out. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, and knew that the man had seen me. Ambling forward, I could tell he was drunk by the way he walked. _Maybe I can hit him, and run back to the veranda. _Then, the man unleashed a blood curdling scream. It sounded inhuman, but atop of him was a…_thing. It looks like a leech._ The thing detached itself from the man, who, strangly, I pitied. The thing slowly turned its head toward me and I was shocked by what I saw. He had the face of the moon. _He. _I did not know that they came so good looking, pale, and undefined beauty. Raw. In a studdering voice, I asked him, ''What _are _you.'' This might have been an idiotic move because I had no idea if it understood Italian. His accent was perfect, as he stepped forward and said, ''I apologize if I scared you miss, but I believe that I should drop you off at your home now. Against my better judgment, I stepped forward to see him better. His mouth was covered in the blood of the man, almost purple in the pale moonlight. _Murderer. _More shock. He tells me to get on his back and tell me where I live. In some sort of trance, I step forward. In, I don't know, it happened so fast, I was on his back and I could feel the place where he had grabbed my arm. His back, under a loose, white shirt, was like laying on the floor of the tiny cellar in winter. I shivered, and he asked,

'' Where do you live?''

'' Two alleys down to the right of Market square.''

Squeezing my eyes shut, I decided to count to 10. I only got to 4 by the time he fluidly pulled to a stop and said, ''We are there.'' I climbed down, one foot away from the ivy wall. As he turned and zoomed off without a word, I quietly whispered, ''wait.'' Two seconds later, he was by my side again. ''Yes?'' He inquired.

'' You are a blood-theif.''

''Yes.''

''What is your name?''

''Santiago.''

And with that, he dissapeared into the night.


End file.
